Storm of the Heart
by Sailor Stella
Summary: This one I wrote. Its a Ron and Hermione fic. Please Review.


I really wanted to write just a little story off to the side. No it has nothing to do with my other Hogwarts story. But I felt like writing one about Ron and Hermione. So I'm going too.

*I don't own Harry Potter or his world. That great privilege belongs to his creator. 

The Storm of the Heart

Ron looked around trying to decide if he wanted some meat pies or just some meat. He heard a sigh from behind him. He smiled to himself. Looking up he saw his girlfriend Hermione Granger standing there. Her brown hair had grown even more, all the way down to her waist. Her brown eyes were smiling even through she was sighing. He never got tried of looking at her eyes. Or at her for that matter.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he picked the meat pies. 

She looked at him. His red hair was cut short now. Even more short than that time that Bill'' daughter had gotten a hold of a pair of scissors. She had found them and thought of how much fun it would be to give Uncle Ron a hair cut while he slept. His brown eyes had lost none of their joy over the past year. 

It was their last year at Hogwarts and it was almost over. Just two weeks to go. They plus Harry Potter would then begun their life as adult wizards. Hermione already knew what she wanted to do with her life. She was going to work at the Ministry of Magic. She had already filed for a job there and was excepted. Harry was going on to become a Professor Defense against of the Dark Arts or something like that. Ron and Harry still joked about that, saying that Harry knew more about the DADA than anyone else. 

"Hermione?" Ron's voice broke her thoughts. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." she looked at her boyfriend. She never did understand how she had become the girlfriend of one of the coolest guys at Hogwarts. 

As they were walking back to the school from Hogsmeade Ron was deep in thought. He could feel Hermione's hand in his own. His other hand was in his pocket of his robes. He could feel the small box that held a ring in it. He was going to ask Hermione to marry him, but he just didn't know when. He loved this girl but it was still hard. 

Ron was so deep in his thought that he didn't even relies that they where back at the school. As they climbed the stairs they heard a small cry come from across the courtyard. They turned around to find a small figure running toward them. It was a little girl with dark brown hair and sliver eyes.

"Hello, Kelly." Hermione said as she picked the little girl up. Even though Kelly was only 5 years old she was big for her age. Real big. Hagrid had gotten married to Madam Maxine after they came back from what ever they had been doing back in their 5th year. The little girl was theirs. 

"Auntie Hermione hind me." Kelly giggled. She always had called Hermione "Auntie". She also called Harry and Ron "Uncle". Since they were always visiting Hagrid and Maxine, who left her school to her sister, they had become family to the little girl. 

"And why should I hind you?" Hermione asked the little girl, who had continued to giggle. 

"Kelly? Where are you?" A voice came from the big house that sat on the edge of the forest. 

Kelly giggled even more at this. Hermione looked over at Ron. He nodded his head. They started to walk toward the house. 

"Madam Maxine?" Ron said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to revile a rather large woman.

"Ah Ron. You found her." Madam Maxine said as she took the giggling child from Hermione, "You naughty little girl. You had Mummy worried. Thank you both."

She closed the door behind her as Ron and Hermione started toward the school again. Ron was now upset. He had been going to ask Hermione right than and there, but the moment was shot. 

_You know maybe she wouldn't even give it one thought before she laughs in your face._ A voice was saying inside his head. 

Hermione glanced at her boyfriend. Ron had been very quite to begin with on the way back to the school from Hogsmeade but now it seemed like he was mad about something. 

_You know maybe he doesn't want to be with you any more, _a nasty little voice was saying.

**That's not true. Sure we've had our problems but I don't think it's that, she said back to the voice.**

_Are you sure about that? Than why hasn't he been more opened and funny like he was, lately, the voice was now asking? _

**Maybe it has something to do with Harry and Ginny. I mean, Harry just asked Ginny to marry him last week. Maybe Ron's feeling like his big brother self again, Hermione was telling the voice. **

_Or maybe Ron's thinking that maybe he made a mistake being your boyfriend, the voice was saying._

Hermione was shaking her head to get the voice to stop when Ron asked her something, "Um Hermione could we go up to the 5th tower and talk?"

"Sure. What for through?" Hermione asked as she finally got that stupid voice to shut up. 

"I'll tell you when we get up there." Ron led the way to the tower. 

_Are you sure this is a good idea? She might just laugh at you and than leave you or push you over the side, the voice was saying to Ron._

**I didn't say that this was going to be easy. But I have to know. I couldn't live with myself if I went the rest of my life without knowing if she could have said yes, Ron said back to the voice.**

_I still say that this a stupid idea; the voice shut upped after it had had the last say. _

Great I knew it. He's taking you up there so he can break up with you in private; the voice in Hermione's head was back.

**I though I got rid of you? Hermione asked.**

_Nope, not yet. Look you have a chance to run away from this before you go through that door. The voice said._

**I'm going through that door. And you can't stop me. Hermione said.**

Ron looked around the tower. No one was there. Not even the 1st years. The view from the windows up here was breath taking. Ron looked over at Hermione only to feel his breath catch in his throat. The sitting sun that shone through the windows was making Hermione's hair glow. It made her whole face light up. 

Well this is it. Ron told himself.

"Hermione…I…" Ron started to say but found that it was hard to continue on. 

"Ron what ever it is please tell me. I'll understand." Hermione said softly as she looked in to his eyes. 

"Okay here goes. Hermione, I knew from the moment that you became my friend that there was something special about you." Ron was digging around in his pocket, "And I was so filled with joy when you became my girlfriend. I thought that you would have picked someone else." 

Hermione watched as Ron pulled a small box out of his pocket. She gasped when he got down on one knee. 

"Hermione Granger I have something that I've been wanting to ask you for so long." Ron said.

_ It's been nice knowing you. The voice said in Ron's head._

"Will you marry me?" Ron opened the box. Inside was a ring. A beautiful ring. 

Hermione heard herself gasp. The ring was a sliver color. The stone set in it was really different from anything she had ever seen. The stone was changing color as she watched it. 

"Oh Ron." Hermione finally got out.

_Okay that's not what I thought was going to happen. The voice was shocked as Hermione was._

"Well?" Ron asked gently.

"Yes. Oh Ron my answer is yes." Hermione said. 

Ron picked the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. 

"Yes." Hermione said once again before she threw herself into Ron's arms. 

He hugged her close to him. She leaded back to look in his face. Ron leaded forward and covered her lips with his own. They stayed like that till the need for air made them break apart. They looked into each other's eyes than kissed again.

_Wow! The voice in Ron's head was saying. And for once Ron had to agree with it._

THE END

I couldn't help myself. I just had to write one about Ron and Hermione. This one has nothing to do with The Chapters of Hogwarts. I might even write one about Harry and Ginny next.


End file.
